Slayers Dream
by Purin-chan
Summary: It's a few years after Slayers Try. Lina is deeply affected by Zelgadis's disappearance, but why is she so angry at Xellos? Dead fic. RIP.
1. * One *

Slayers Dream

Slayers Dream

Purin-chan: It's supposed to be another series that takes place after Slayers Try. Of course the problem is that I haven't seen the ending to it yet ::sweatdrop::, but I'm working on it! Well enough of my blabbing, enjoy the fic minna-san ^_^. Oh I forgot to mention, this is a fanfic that supports the love triangle Lina/Zelgadis/Xellos. (And maybe a little G/S pairing and Amelia will be matched up with someonemaybe.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers bla bla bla

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had walked into the bar that day alone, her black cape flowing gently behind her in a wavy fashion. Her hair was slightly tousled and charred, a sign that a fierce battle had taken place only a short while ago, and hung limply over her eyes. Streaks that could only have been caused by tears stained her cheeks, as well as a few thin lines of blood. As bruised and beaten up as she was, she was showing no emotion at all. In fact, the seventeen-year-old figure seemed like a lost soul trying to find its way back to its body   
The bartender watched as she took a seat at the edge of the bar, immediately dropping her head to avoid eye contact with him. He slid her a cup, which she shot down quickly, and sighed.   
"Guess you've been down on your luck huh?" he questioned her in a friendly, yet ushering voice. He reached under the bar to grab another cup and filled it up with some watered down drink. She stood up and walked over, taking the stool nearest to him and almost immediately shot that glass down too. He sighed. She would probably be too drunk to talk by now   
"You could say that" she finally replied. Her voice was completely void of emotion, something that was uncommon for a female drunk. She unsnapped the clasp of her cape, and set it down on the stool next to her.   
"Could you tell me what's the matter?" he asked her, careful not to push it too far. An unknown aura was coming off of her, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.   
She looked up at him, revealing deep crimson eyes full of pain and suffering. Her history of misery and sadness, her unforgiving hatred for an unknown being, and horrible, tragic events that led her to the brink of insanity were all written across the back of her shiny eyes. She had been crying. No, she had been bawling, it was so evident that what had happened had changed her for the worse.   
"I seeThen I won't ask again. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. We're open 24/7," he said kindly. She nodded gratefully, but picked up her cape and headed for the door anyway. Just as she stepped out the doorway, she turned around once more to give him a message.   
"If a cheerful looking violet haired man with a long staff comes in here, give him this message. I wish he'd just lay down and die.'," and with that, she swiftly clasped her cape on and walked off into the dark, stormy night.   
Yes, she hated that mazoku, but what she hated more than that was not being able to wring his neck right here and now. She absolutely despised him, despised him for what he had done to her, but she hated him mostly for what he had done to Zelgadis 

_She and Zelgadis had been travelling together for quite a while. Gourry had left the group after realizing his "feelings" for Sylphiel and therefore stayed behind to hopefully start a family with her. Amelia had been energetic and hyper as usual, wanting to stick around Zelgadis as long as possible, but her royal duties had finally conquered over her thirst for justice and so she left as well. Lina had been bored to death and decided to accompany Zelgadis on his search for a cure, and perhaps because she was worried about him as well_

Lina sat down with her back against a tree trunk. The rain had washed away most of the dirt and blood that had stained the side of her face. However, it only mixed with her tears as they fell from her tired eyes. Finally, she lost the fight and allowed her eyelids to close as she drifted off into slumber

_There had been a threatening storm. Zelgadis and Lina were taking shelter in an abandoned cave, that would keep them safe for the nightor so they hoped._   
_"Are you cold?" he had asked her, feeding the fire more wood. His cerulean eyes however, were completely focused on her and her only._   
_"I'm fine," she replied meekly. Lina Inverse the infamous bandit killer couldn't be stopped by a mere storm, but it sure was a hell of a lot colder in the outer world than from where they were from. She shivered and pulled her cape closer to her body, trying to find at least a little warmth in doing so. Zelgadis simply stared at her with an "I know you're lying" look. She fake smiled at him to try and make him stop worrying, though when you think about it, after all the time they've been together, Zelgadis should know better._   
_He walked over to her and gently lifted her up into his arms, not just carrying her but carefully holding her. He carried her over to the fire and set her down, wrapping their only spare blanket around her slim, petite body. Lina, of course, had been blushing the entire time and trying to convince him that she really was ok._   
_A pair of deep violet eyes watched the two from a nearby tree outside the cave He smiled at them and shifted into a more comfortable position on his branch._   
_Zelgadis set Lina down beside the fire. She was still blushing madly, from the embarrassment or from the idea that he actually seemed to care, she couldn't tell. She lifted her head up to look at him, and to her amazement, found that he was blushing as well. The two pairs of eyes stared deeply into each other's for a while, the owners not noticing that their arms were still around each other. Lina couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment, but she saw the emotions flickering wildly in his eyes, strong true emotions that most thought couldn't exist in such a person_

Lina's eyes slowly fluttered open. They shone with tears that had been left unshed. As soon as her eyes focused, she noticed a pair of deep violet eyes staring at her just inches away.   
"Xellos" Lina sneered, causing him to smile in delight. Her gaze turned harsh as she glowered at the mazoku.   
"Ohayo, Lina-san," he said, saying her name in a very cheerful way. Lina scowled at him and turned around so she faced the tree. Xellos smiled. She was off guard, and that was the best way to approach someone like Lina. He slowly reached out to touch her, his arm wrapping around her waist caused her to twitch uneasily. As he was getting his other arm around her, she suddenly swiped them both away.   
"Don't you dare touch me unless you want to get a fireball in the middle of your damn face!" she screamed at him. He stepped back, startled by the sudden outburst. Lina turned around to face him, crimson eyes burning brightly in the darkness that still enveloped the earth.   
She swallowed, and then began hesitantly. "Where is he?" she asked, forcing Xellos's smile to disappear for a moment.   
"If I knew, I would tell you, but unfortunately even I do not know that," he replied sincerely.   
"Then explain your actions," she shouted, eyes blazing with fury. A lone tear trickled down her right cheek.   
Xellos's smile returned as he lifted a finger over his mouth, mouthing the words "sore wa himitsu desu." And with that, he dissipated into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please!!!


	2. * Two *

Slayers Dream : Chapter 2

Slayers Dream : Chapter 2

Purin-chan: So how was the last chapter o.o? I'm gonna need encouragement to finish this fic minna-san! I had originally intended to get L/Z together at the end of this fic when I had started, but somehow I got hooked on the L/X couple ;_;. I can't decide!!! The only idea I have right now is to get one of those couples together and kill the other one (dun worry, I'll get Lina to fall in love with the one that dies too), demobut I can't kill one of them ;___;. ::turns chibi and hugs both Zel and Xel::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lina sneezed, causing Zelgadis to jump in surprise. His hands left her waist as he asked if she was feeling alright._   
_"Daijoubu, daijoubu, a little cold can't stop me!" she replied casually, making a little peace sign at him for proof. However, a strong gust of wind decided to blow in at that moment, causing her to shiver violently and sneeze again._   
_Zelgadis sat down in front of the fire beside her. His eyes flickered with worry as he stared at her._   
_Lina put on a gentle smile and repeated, "Daijoubu. I'm fine, really."_   
_Zelgadis frowned at her and whispered, "There's nothing less reliable than your I'm ok's'"._   
_Lina stared at him in disbelief. Not only was he showing emotions, but his emotions were directed at her. Could it be possible that?_   
_"Hey look, the storm seems to be calming down. Why don't we just stay here for the night and head out when the sun is up?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts._   
_"Alright. Sounds fine to me!" she replied._   
_"I'll take the first watch," he said, walking over to the cave entrance._   
_"Oyasumi, Zel."_   
_"Oyasumi, Lina."_

Lina woke up as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. Reality came back to her as she realized that she was alone again. She used the tree trunk for balance as she slowly stood up. Her head was throbbing in pain from last night's alcohol.   
"It seems like you have had too much to drink, Lina-san."   
Lina spun around, immediately forming a fireball between her hands. She blinked once, then twice, then recognized the figure who stood before her. "Sylphiel!"

_Zelgadis drowned the fire and stomped out the remaining sparks with the sole of his shoe. He then tied the hilt of his sword to the belt around his waist. Tonight he would leave. Tonight he would ensure Lina that she would never be hurt because of him ever again._   
_He never thought in a million years that this would be the most crushing blow Lina has ever received in her life._   
_Zelgadis took one last look at her. She was sleeping soundly, her fiery hair cascading over her closed eyes. For a short moment he felt a tugging pain in his heart as he watched her curl up in her blanket and murmur something. He then took an item wrapped in a black velvet pouch and quietly laid it beside her._   
_"Zel"_   
_He looked up at her, startled. Then he realized that she must have been talking in her sleep. "The poor thing is dreaming about me," he thought. Carefully, he reached over and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, smiling as he watched the corners of her mouth slowly curve up into a gentle smile. He then placed a small kiss on her cheek and wrapped the blanket closely around her. And with that, he disappeared into the stormy night, never knowing what Lina had later whispered in her sleep_   
_"Aishiteru"_

"I never imagined that I would meet you out here near Saillune!" Sylphiel exclaimed. "What business did you come here to take care of Lina-san?" she asked ever so politely.   
Lina's smile disappeared and her face became dark and solemn.   
"Oh dear, did I ask something that wasn't of my business? Gomennasai," Sylphiel quickly apologized.   
"Sylphielyou have as much of a right to know this as Amelia does" Lina finally said, breaking the growing silence between them. She dropped her head in order to avoid eye contact with Sylphiel, then began quietly. "Zelgadishe ishas been" she whispered.   
Sylphiel stared in bewilderment as Lina collapsed to her knees, trying not to sob. "It cannot be true It just cannot be true! Zelgadis-san dead before any of us?" Sylphiel half screamed, half cried as she shook Lina's shoulders.   
"He isn't dead yet!" Lina objected harshly, causing Sylphiel to step back, hurt written across her face. Lina swallowed, then continued softly, "He isn't dead yet. He merely disappeared without a trace."   
"Not even an object of any sort?" Sylphiel asked sympathetically.   
"WellI did find something when I woke up and found him gone, but I was afdidn't want to see what was inside of the package," Lina replied, untying the small velvet bag from her belt and handing it over to Sylphiel.   
"Lina" Sylphiel whispered as the bag rested itself in the palm of her hand. "Watakashi" She looked into Lina's crimson eyes which had once been shiny and bright, but were now dull and full of pain. She found herself frowning when Lina mouthed the word "please". "Lina-san, I cannot do this for you. If you found this package left behind by him, then it was meant for you to open, not me." Sylphiel handed the bag back to Lina.   
"Sylphiel"   
"Lina-san, I have always thought you were strong, not only physically but emotionally as well. And if you are not able to face this problem here and now, you shall prove me wrong," Sylphiel scolded her.   
Lina looked down at the bag in her hands and hesitantly began to pull at the strings. When the knot was finally undone, she found herself crying. "I can'tI can't do thisIt hurts too much" Lina whined pitifully.   
"Lina-sanyou can only run from this problem for a certain amount of time before it catches up to you and takes you away foreverbut if you face it now, you will have no regrets," Sylphiel encouraged her, kneeling down and giving her a light hug.   
Lina paused for a while, debating things over in her mind, then smiled and replied. "Alright, you win. I'll open the bag myself." She said, pulling the layers off one by one. When the last layer was finally off, she stared at the item in wonder.   
"Zel" her voice choked as the tears rolled off her face and onto the velvet cloth.   
"Lina-san" Sylphiel enveloped her in another gentle embrace, doing the only thing she could   
She comforted her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review-kudasai!


	3. * Three *

Slayers Dream : Chapter 3

Slayers Dream : Chapter 3

Purin-chan: Why am I writing this when I haven't even finished Slayers Try??? ONE MORE TAPE! ;_; I can't wait that long to type this fic. Yes I'm ok. Ok I'll stop after this one until next week when I finish watching to write the rest of this fic! See I'm smart! ::sweatdrops as readers walk up to her with pitchforks and knives:: Uhh Maybe I can do the next few chapters without knowing the ending?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xellos watched Lina and Sylphiel cry over Zelgadis's present. He smiled when Lina stood up and placed the golden necklace around her neck, allowing the ruby to hide itself beneath her shirt. "Yare yare, since when did Lina-san become such a crybaby?" he wondered to himself. "And I wonder where Zelgadis-san went to"

_"Where are you going?"_   
_Zelgadis stopped dead as his mind registered whom the voice belonged to. "Why do you keep spying on us like this Xellos?" he scowled, turning around to face the mazoku._   
_"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos replied nonchalantly. "And you still haven't answered my question."_   
_Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "And that isn't any of your business."_   
_"Oh yes it is! For one thing, Lina-san is going to beat me to a pulp until I tell her where you went. For another thing, you may be making the biggest mistake of your life," Xellos replied, lifting his finger up in a teacher-like way._   
_"Oh really? What kind of mistake?" Zelgadis asked._   
_"You're going to break poor Lina-san's sweet little heart," Xellos said, pretending to be sad for her._   
_"How can I? She has no feelings for me. She has no feelings for a freak of nature," Zelgadis scowled._   
_"Hmmmand here I thought you were intelligent Zelgadis-san," Xellos said, looking up at the leaves above him._   
_Zelgadis merely snorted and turned around to walk away. "Oh and I have a favor to ask of you," he said suddenly, causing the priest to look at him in interest._   
_"Yes, what is it?"_   
_"Take care of Lina"_

"And that is exactly what I am doing," Xellos thought to himself, grinning wildly. It was easy, almost too easy. With Zelgadis gone, Lina was his for the taking. The only problem was that Lina somehow got the idea that Xellos had done something to Zelgadis, which was entirely untrue.   
"Hmm? And where are they going now?" Xellos pondered, watching Lina and Sylphiel run off along the trail. He looked up to see where the trail went. "Oh I seeso Amelia-san is next on the to be crushed' list"

_Xellos chucked lightly, arousing Zelgadis's suspicions. "If you dare do ANYTHING bad to her I swear I will"_   
_"Oh no, of course not! I was just thinking about why you seemed to trust me with her that's all," Xellos replied casually. He had an unusual smirk plastered across his face, but it was nonetheless unreadable._   
_Zelgadis smiled in a way that could rival only Xellos's. "And I was just thinking that I would give you the chance to get her to fall in love with you," he said with an odd tone to his voice._   
_"Oh? And what makes you think I want her to love me?" Xellos asked._   
_"Because you love her. And there's not use in denying it because I have already seen proof of it," Zelgadis answered._   
_Xellos's eyes opened and he stared at Zelgadis questioningly. "Mazoku can't love," he said._   
_"Of course I know that," Zelgadis said in a mocking tone. "But you're not a true mazoku now are you?"_

"Lina-san? Why are you running so quickly?" Sylphiel asked, trying to keep up with Lina's quick pace of running.   
"Zelgadis is alive. I'm sure of it now. And who better to ask for a search party than Amelia?" Lina said, happiness returning to her voice.

_"Wow! This one's the best one!" Lina said with stars in her eyes as she held up a golden necklace with a huge ruby on it._   
_"Let me see," Zelgadis said, taking it from her. Lina went back to going through the treasure and didn't notice Zelgadis walking away._   
_When he got to a place that he was certain she wouldn't see him in, he tossed the necklace up in the air and casted a protection spell on it, then caught it and checked it for any visible differences. The only one that showed was a small star in the center of the ruby. He smiled in satisfaction and headed back to where Lina was._   
_"Zel! Where did you put that necklace?" Lina asked him, bagging up the rest of the gold and tying it to the inside of her cape._   
_"I have it right here," he said, walking over to her._   
_Lina smiled and winked at him, making him blush faintly. "Could you put it on for me? I'm not selling that one," she asked him, lifting up her hair._   
_"Uhh" Zelgadis put it around her neck and fiddled with the ends, trying to snap it together. Of course the problem was that he was trembling from nervousness because Lina had leaned into him, sighing in pleasure. "Ok. Done," Zelgadis said, attempting to move away from her._   
_However, Lina had caught his arms, and rested them around her shoulders, snuggling into his embrace and hugging him back tightly. She sighed again of happiness._   
_"Lina?"_   
_"Just a little longerplease?" she whispered to him, breathing in his scent and burning a memory of it in her mind. Zelgadis seemed nervous and unsure of what to do, so he just stood there and waited_   
_If only moments like these were forever_

Lina and Sylphiel were stopped at the castle gates.   
"Let us through!" Lina shouted at the guards, who shuddered and fell back slightly from the rude outburst. "We have urgent news for her highness!" she continued, giving the two guards her very best "Dragon Spooker" glare.   
Sylphiel, on the other hand, was staring at Lina with a half surprised, half relieved expression on her face. She was glad that Lina was returning to normal, even though that meant more lives were at stake from here on out. "Lina-san, please try to calm down."   
Lina merely ignored this request and went on with her rant about "Not knowing her highness's friends is very rude" and "A beautiful sorcery genius like me should be let through even if she isn't a friend of the queen's". She finished her speech with a loud "WAGATA?"   
"H-hai!" The two guards replied, curling up at opposite walls for safety.   
"Yoshi! Let's go check up on Amelia now!" Lina said. Sylphiel nodded in response and they both ran into the castle together to look for Amelia. 

_Lina sat on the deck of the boat, fiddling with her ruby necklace. They were traveling to the outer worlds in hopes of finding Zelgadis's cure. Lina closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh ocean air, then exhaled slowly as if she were ridding herself of all her problems with that one breath. When she reopened her eyes, she found Zelgadis standing in front of her._   
_"Konnichiwa! Zel!" she chirped, letting go of the necklace and getting up out of her chair. Zelgadis simply kept staring at her. "What's the matter?" she asked him._   
_"Are you sure about this?" he asked her seriously._   
_"Huh?"_   
_"Are you sure you want to go to the outer world with me?" he repeated._   
_Lina blinked, once, twice. Then, quick as a flash, hit him over the head which she instantly regretted doing. It was only when Zelgadis rubbed his head in pain that she was satisfied. "Of course I'm sure about going with you silly!" she said. Then with a smile she added, "There might me treasures that have been buried for centuries and are worth a fortune out there!"_   
_Zelgadis sweatdropped. "Typical Lina," he thought. Just then, the boat hit a huge wave, knocking both Zelgadis and Lina off balance. Zelgadis grabbed onto the railing, and Lina grabbed onto him. The necklace however, got snagged on the railing and fell into the ocean._   
_"My necklace!" Lina screamed, reaching over the edge of the boat after it. Zelgadis grabbed her._   
_"Leave it!" he ordered her, pulling them both down into a sitting position to wait until the rocking stopped. Lina wrapped her arms around him and whined into his chest, making him embrace her back for comfort. "I'll get you another one like it someday," he said, gently stroking her bright orange hair._   
_"Promise?" she asked him, looking into his crystal eyes._   
_"Promise."_

"Where is PrI mean Queen Amelia?" Lina asked a professor. She was still used to thinking that Amelia was only a princess when actually a year ago, she had become a queen.   
"Well I would think she would be in the garden by her father's tombstone," the professor replied. He then shook his head in pity. "Her poor highnesslosing her father without even being there to say goodbye to him"   
"Yeah, meanwhile Zel was being cold-hearted to her and everyone else as usual when they were trying to help," Lina thought. "Thanks!" she said and left to go find the entrance to the garden.

"No! You're not supposed to put _that_ much flour into the mix!" Sylphiel exclaimed, running up to the chef and taking the bag of flour away from him.   
"Who are you?!" he asked.   
"Oh this dough is ruined!" she said, feeling the tough mixture. "Here let me help"

"Otou-sanI'm really sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most" Amelia murmured as she lay the bouquet of flowers down on the earth her father was buried under. She then kneeled down, careful of her dress, and prayed. "May you rest in p"   
"AMELIA!"   
Amelia's eyes shot open. "M"   
"There you are! Amelia!"   
Amelia stood up and turned around, hoping that it wouldn't be who she thought it was. "Yappari" she muttered. "Hello Lina-san!" she said happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese dictionary (Note: These definitions are how they're used in the fic):   
Yare, yare – Xellos's own personal quote ^^;   
Sore wa himitsu desu – Another of Xellos's infamous quotes, means "That's a secret"   
Wagata – Understand?   
Hai – Right/yes   
Yoshi – Alright/ok   
Konnichiwa – Hi   
Otou-san – Father   
Masaka – It can't be   
Yappari – I knew it.

This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away this morning. May your spirit rest in peace.

Please join my fanfic authors community! Go to [][1]http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors and sign up ^_^!

REVIEW PLEASE!

   [1]: http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors



	4. * Four *

Slayers Dream : Chapter 4

Slayers Dream : Chapter 4

Purin-chan: x.x;;; Too tell you the truth, I wrote that chapter and never got around to typing and posting it before I finished watching the series. ;_; That ending was really, really powerful. Oh and I decided who to kill but it's gonna hurt me lots to do it. He happens to be my favorite charrie on Slayers and is tied for my favorite charrie ever. It just seems more logical to have him dead though ;___;. I'll just have to make up for it with more mushy scenes between him and Lina while he's still aliveand write another fic just for the two of them ~.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What makes you think I'm not a complete mazoku?" Xellos asked, glaring at Zelgadis with both of his eyes open._   
_"Well you can't be an ordinary one, if you were then you couldn't love," Zelgadis answered, glaring back at Xellos._   
_Xellos scowled, then answered, "Juu-ou-sama just made me differently than the other mazoku priests and generals, that's all."_   
_Zelgadis smirked. "I was right. You _**_do_**_ love Lina," he said._   
_Xellos sighed, then replied, "And what are you going to do about it?"_   
_Zelgadis lifted up a finger and replied, "Sore wa himitsu desu."_   
(Author's note: I just had to say this butI really think Xellos is capable of feeling love. I mean, find a translation to his songs on the internet and you'll see what I mean)

Lina stared at Amelia. "She grew so much" she thought, becoming slightly agitated. Everyone seemed to be growing up, that is, everyone except her. Lina still had the same body, same mind, same nickname. The only thing that had changed was her clothing, which was exchanged for a dark violet, near black outfit with no breastband. Her cape and shoulder guards remained the same, however.   
"Hello Lina-san," Amelia said, smiling and curtsying in a VERY royal and polite manner.   
Lina frowned. "What happened to the hyper, justice-loving Amelia I used to know?" she thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Hi Amelia. It's nice to see you again."   
"Is there something the matter Lina-san?" Amelia asked kindly.   
Lina winced. "Hell yeah, there was something wronghow would Amelia take it?" Lina wondered. Amelia was the one whoseemed to be in love with Zelgadis "Amelia, I need to know if you still love Zel," Lina asked.   
Amelia sighed. "Lina-san, it was not love that I felt for him. It wasa childhood crushmerely infatuationnothing more," she whispered, seeming to be hurt by the words. "Besides, he felt nothing for meit was obvious he felt nothing for me"   
"Amelia" Lina had that awful feeling again. The awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her just want to sit down and cry until she could cry no more, but she had to tell her. Amelia would find out eventually "Amelia" she murmured, not wanting to know what Amelia's reaction would be.   
"I know. I heard that you were traveling alone, which meant that he was no longer with you" Amelia looked into Lina's pained expression and continued, "I'm sorry" She then walked over to Lina and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's best if you rested up before continuing your search," she said, casting a sleeping spell on Lina.   
"Amelia" Lina fell unconscious into Amelia's arms. 

Xellos waited patiently as Amelia walked through the door, laid Lina's body down on the bed, and left. Then, he teleported into her room. "Lina-chan," he whispered as he walked over to her. "Lina-chan" He now was standing right beside her. "Hmmit looks like Amelia-san cast a pretty powerful sleeping spell on Lina-chan" he thought. "Lina-chan" Xellos smiled and bent over, placing a small kiss on her cheek causing her to stir in her sleep. He teleported beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Wake up my dearest Lina-chan"   
Lina blinked one eye open, then the other. She felt an odd weight across her stomach. "Xellos?" she whispered out loud, placing her hand on top of his.   
"Yes it's me Lina-chan," he whispered back, pulling her closer to him. "I want to know what you were dreaming about Lina-chan, so go back to sleep," he instructed. Lina nodded once before dozing off once again.

_Lina woke up to find the fire put out and Zelgadis nowhere in sight. "Zel?" she asked, her voice echoing back into the cave. "I thought I told him not to take the watch all night again. He needs his sleep," she thought to herself, getting up and walking to the mouth of the cave. "Zel! Where are you?!"_   
_Lina became worried when she didn't receive an answer. Instead, a certain purple haired mazoku appeared before her. "Xellos! What are you doing here?!" Lina asked, forming a fireball between her hands._   
_"Just checking on your well-being Lina-san! You judge me too lowly." And with that, Xellos walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to fall unconscious into his arms. He smiled at her. "Even in sleep she looks so beautiful," he thought, "Perhaps I may tell her that someday"_

Lina woke up to find Xellos staring at her with both of his eyes open. She found herself wandering into the amethyst depths, losing control of her body and allowing her heart to take control. At last, both pairs of lips brushed against one another, kissing gently, yet passionately.   
_She's mine now_

"Amelia-san?! Is that you?" Sylphiel asked, walking towards the queen with tears brimming in her eyes.   
"Sylphiel-san! It is a pleasure to see you again!" Amelia replied with a royal tone to her voice. If one didn't know better, they would have thought that the Amelia three years ago was an altogether different person.   
"It _is_ you!" Sylphiel said, curtsying before her. "My how you've grown! Not only physically but mentally as well!" she complimented.   
"I see you have as well. By the by, how is Gourry-san doing?" Amelia asked.   
"Gourry-sama? Oh he's fine. He eats as much as he always did," she said. "You should come visit us sometime! We are just a while away from this kingdom," she offered.   
"That would be splendid," Amelia replied.

"Lina-chan," Xellos said when he released her from the kiss. His eyes had returned to their normal closed state.   
"Hai?" Lina asked in reply, snuggling into his embrace.   
"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll be here with you," he said, pulling her into a tighter embrace. Lina sighed once before falling asleep in his arms. Xellos looked down at her in confusion. "What could have caused the sudden change?" he wondered.   
Outside the window, a shadowed figure in a cloak watched silently as the two figures in the bed slowly fell asleep together. Xellos saw him and smiled. "She's mine now. You had your chance." He had mouthed the words so Lina wouldn't wake up. The cloaked figure nodded slightly and disappeared from sight. Xellos smiled again and gently kissed the top of Lina's head. "Sleep well my dearest Lina-chan"


	5. * Five *

Slayers Dream : Chapter 5

Purin-chan: If from the last chapter you thought Xellos was getting sappy, ~.^ think again. Sorry it took a long time to get this one up. This was one of the fics I decided on working on at school (since it's safe for others to read) instead of at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina began to toss and turn in the middle of the night. She would only ease into sleep when Xellos wrapped his arms around her.   
"She's so fragile like this" he thought, smiling at how well his plan was working. She almost trusted him already.   
He heard a soft knock on the door. He scowled slightly, and after giving Lina a quick peck on the cheek he vanished from the room. Amelia poked her head in and whispered, "Lina-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"   
Lina's eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned and sat up, stretching the knots out of her back. She looked at Amelia, slight confusion written across her face. "Xellos wadoko desu?" she asked blankly.   
Amelia opened her mouth in shock, then quickly closed it to avoid asking her a question. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered to herself, "What is Xellos-san up to this time?" She smiled at Lina and said, "Xellos-san is far away now." She put the tray in Lina's lap and ordered, "Eat now Lina-san. You look a little famished from your journey."   
"Journey" Lina repeated, her memories once again washing through her. Zelgadis was still gone and Xellos had disappeared some while ago   
The realization struck her with one harsh blow. _Xellos slept in my bed last night!'_ She nearly panicked, then remembered how she had acted towards him. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she started to nibble on her food, her eating habits different than what they had been two years ago.   
Amelia noticed the blush. "They couldn't be" she thought. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and asked, "Lina-san, do you need anything else?"   
Lina shook her head slowly and answered, "No, nothing else. Arigatou, Amelia." She watched as the young queen curtsied, then left the room. Lina frowned. "I miss the light hearted, justice loving Amelia" She looked down at what was on her tray. A light sandwich, some crackers, coffee   
Her eyes welled up with tears. It seemed as though everything she saw was reminding her of him. She picked the cup up and paused when she saw her reflection.   
Dull hair, dull eyes. What would Zelgadis have said if he saw her right now? She giggled at the thought, the sound coming out cold and emotionless. Her head jerked up as she realized that she herself had made the unfamiliar noise. "Sweet Ceiphied What has happened to me?" she asked to no one in particular.   
She jumped at the sound of tapping at her window. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she attempted to figure out what language it was in. "Morse code? No, the letters don't make sense"   
She had finally figured out the familiar code when it had already been too late. Leaping up from the spot on her bed, she ran over to the window to find the space behind it unoccupied. She cursed herself mentally and walked back to the bed. She stood beside it debating whether to get back in or explore the castle. After a short moment of shivering, she got back into the warm of the bed, wrapping the sheets around herself tightly. She whined softly, aching to feel Xellos's warmth again.   
"Miss me, Lina-san?" Xellos asked jokingly, appearing beside her. He took a cracker off of her plate and nibbled at it happily.   
Lina put her hands on her hips, forcing herself to act angry. "You sure took your sweet little time. What were you doing anyway?" she asked.   
Xellos sat down beside her, leaning against her body. "Oh, just discussing things with juu-ou-sama."   
"What kind of things?" Lina asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.   
Xellos picked up the coffee and sipped from it in a way he knew would remind Lina of a certain special someone. "Well, you for one thing. Everything else, sore wa himitsu desu!" he said.   
Lina watched Xellos in a mild trance and nearly missed his reply. She blushed faintly. "You were discussingme? What about me?" she asked.   
He opened his eyes and stared at her, causing her blush to deepen in return. "Lina-san I don't think you need to know this."   
She pouted and questioned, "Naze?"   
"Because you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. You don't trust me enough," he replied childishly.   
"Yes I would! I trust you!" she claimed, though the tone of her voice she was using said otherwise.   
"Well I still won't tell you. Not for free anyway," he replied, winking at her playfully.   
She blinked, then smiled at him mischievously. "Oh I understandbut I'm not going to give myself to you" She scooted into his lap, rubbing against him purposely.   
He closed one eye, yelling mentally at his natural reflexes to leave him alone. "Lina-san, please don't tease me like this. Besides, I thought you loved Zelgadis-san."   
Lina's smile disappeared from her face. "II do love him" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She constantly told herself that he was still alive somewhere out there, but deep down inside, she knew that the chances were very, very slim   
"Demonanda?" Xellos asked.   
She let her actions speak for herself. Sliding her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly on the lips. After releasing him, she said, "I find myself attached to you for some reason"   
He brushed her hair away from her face. Cupping her chin tenderly in his hand, he locked gazes with her. "Lina-san, I need you to be honest with me right now. Do you trust me?"   
Lina nodded. "Of course I do. Why?"   
Xellos's usual grin crossed his face. "Good. Now, shut your eyes and don't open them until I say you can, ok?"   
Lina hesitated at first, feeling unsure for a moment, then closed her eyes as she had been told to.   
"That's good, Lina-san. No peeking ok?" Xellos said.   
Lina nodded in acknowledgement and sat patiently on the bed.

"Sylphiel-san?"   
Sylphiel turned around and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Amelia-san. Is there anything you wish to ask me?"   
Amelia nodded. "Would you please follow me? These matters cannot be discussed out here," she said, turning around in her light pink dress. "Come now." She walked along the hall, head held high as any other queen would do. Sylphiel followed quickly behind her.

Xellos removed the orb from his staff. "Hold this for me would you, Lina-san?" he asked, placing it gently in her hands. He watched, smiling secretly as she started to weaken. _"She's so gullible"_   
Lina opened her eyes slightly, noticing how the orb was mysteriously glowing an odd violet-red. She glanced at Xellos's expression and fell unconscious whispering, "But I trusted you"   
He caught her as she fell, grinning in triumph. "You'll make a wonderful mazoku, Lina-san I'm sure of it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors.

Have any Slayers fanfics with even the slightest bit of romance in them? Submit them to me so I can post them up on my site! (You'll get full credit of course) Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu. 


	6. * Six *

Slayers Dream : Chapter 6

Purin-chan : ^^;;; Sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter done, just never got around to typing it. *sigh*I'm getting less enthusiastic about writing this ficso chapters will probably be getting up really slowly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xellos laid Lina back down on the bed, taking the orb from her limp hands and inserting it back into his staff. He looked down at her pale body, feeling a slight twinge of pain in his chest. He reached down gently and caressed her cheek, his hand pausing near her now white lips.  
"You got here too late, Zelgadis-san. She's already gone."

Amelia sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace. She ordered a nearby butler to light the fire, then leave the room.  
"Please sit down," Amelia said, gesturing to the seat near her. Sylphiel nodded and sat down. Amelia watched her silently, sipping politely at her tea. The butler handed Sylphiel a cup, bowed, and left the room.  
Placing her cup back down on her plate, Amelia began, "You are wondering why I brought you here, are you not?"  
Sylphiel placed her cup down on the table. "Yes I am, Amelia-san"  
Amelia's gaze hardened. "I want you to tell me how Lina-san has been taking _his_ disappearance."

The young man walked quietly over to her bed, his cloak hiding his soft, kind face. Xellos watched cheerfully, his orb glowing brightly due to the energy it had felt and consumed as it rested in her hands.  
"It's a pity, really," Xellos said. "If only you hadn't given her up in exchange for your cure"  
His hand reached out instantly, grabbing Xellos by the collar. "Kisama I should never have trusted you with her." His hood shifted slightly, giving Xellos a better view of his face.  
Xellos smiled, "You know, if you wanted me to, I could turn you back into a chimera so you can save her." He opened one of his eyes, searching Zelgadis's soul and drinking all of his misery. "And there's no reason for you to hide your face anymore. You're human again remember?"  
Zelgadis scowled at him. "I'll do whatever I want, you double-crossing mazoku," he said, pressing the mazoku against the wall. "If she's dead, I swear I will"  
"Oh no she's not dead," Xellos said, interrupting his threat. "I would never kill Lina-san, you know that."  
Zelgadis backed off slightly. "You mean you weren't"  
Xellos shook his head slowly, turning to Lina. "But orders are orders, even if they are orders I do not wish to take." He looked back at Zelgadis. "It's odd really. Lina-san did not fall to any of the other mazoku, yet she fell easily to me."  
Zelgadis glared at him again. "Forget that. Tell me how to get to her," he said.  
"Are you willing to give up your body again?" Xellos asked. He looked into Zelgadis's cerulean eyes, even though they were still shadowed by his hood.  
Zelgadis paused, then slowly nodded. "If that will allow me to reach her I'm willing to do it." He glanced at Xellos warily, not sure if he should trust him or not.  
Xellos smiled and said, "Good. Just leave the rest to me"

"How Lina-san has been?" Sylphiel asked, repeating Amelia's question. She saw the young queen's acknowledgement, and in response, said, "But I just found her yesterday."  
"You have still been with her longer than I," Amelia said, contradicting her. "She has been travelling alone for some time now, and you are the first person to come into contact with her for over a year now."  
Confusion was written across Sylphiel's face. "Amelia-san But how did you?"  
"I have my sources," Amelia replied, sipping at her tea quietly. "None hat you need to know of."  
"Amelia-san? You seemdifferent," Sylphiel said slowly, wondering why Amelia was acting so distant from them.  
Amelia simply looked at her, shook her head, and said, "It is Lina-san who is trying to break away from me. I've simply been feeling uncomfortable with her around." She sighed. "I suppose now you're wondering why she's trying to break away from me? It's rather simple actually. She knows _I_ love him too."

"Stand still," Xellos ordered, pointing the orb end of his staff at Zelgadis. It flared up brightly, turning a bright, neon green in the process. He began to recite a spell, muttering it quietly under his breath.  
Zelgadis stared at the orb. It felt warm, comfortable even, but that moment ended quickly as he felt an all too familiar pain coursing throughout his body. Instead of panicking as he had done the previous time, he stood still and welcomed the transformation

Sylphiel stared at Amelia with some sort of horrific shock written across her face. "Oh dear Ceiphied this can't be good" she murmured, placing a hand over her mouth.  
Amelia shook her head. "Please do not worry, I will accept Zelgadis-san's decision either way." She sipped at her tea again, pure confidence in her eyes.  
Sylphiel's thoughts twisted together, making her feel suddenly sick. "Amelia-san, can I step outside and get some fresh air? I feel a bit faint"  
Amelia nodded, motioning for a servant to guide her outside. She watched Sylphiel leave the room and waited patiently for her to return.

Zelgadis looked down at his hands, blue and covered with small rocks once again. He touched his hair, finding it had turned into wire.  
"So how do I get to her?" he asked, returning his attention to Lina.  
"I'll take care of it. First, though, you have to stop suppressing your mazoku power," Xellos said, chuckling lightly at Zelgadis's surprised expression.  
Zelgadis growled slightly, baring his new fangs at the mazoku. "And why do I need to do that?" he asked.  
"Because only one who's part mazoku can travel in the astral plane," Xellos replied, lifting his index finger in an intellectual way.  
Zelgadis sneered, but slowly obliged to the offer. His pupils became unusually slitted, rather similar to Xellos's.  
Xellos held his staff in both of his hands, charging it with dark power. He whispered a spell in some foreign language, then slammed the end of the staff into the ground directly in front of Zelgadis.

He stood in a void of darkness. Glancing down at his hands, he began to notice a strange ghost-like aura surrounding them. "Where am I?" he thought. He was rather surprised to find his thoughts echoing in the void, feeling uncomfortable as he floated around.

"Well? So how do I find Lina?" Zelgadis asked, looking around. His voice alternated, sounding harsh at times because of his mazoku side.  
A while passed before he received a response.  
"Look down."  
Zelgadis couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. On instinct, he looked towards his feet and saw doors of light below him. "Well? Which one?"  
A pause. "I can't tell you. You have to make the decision yourself, Zelgadis-san. However, pick a wrong path and you may be stranded here forever"  
"Just what I needed to know" Zelgadis muttered. He floated down, completely surrounded by lit doorways now.  
"Lina"

Xellos sat down on the bed beside Lina's lifeless body. "He's so gullible isn't he?" He reached over and slid the hair from her face. "Noble and honest too, but he doesn't realize he has lost his chance to be human. He does not realize that his mazoku form is slowly taking over his body"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please.

Anyone have Slayers fanfics they wanted posted on a site? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu and submit them to me!

Wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors and apply!


	7. * Seven *

_Slayers Dream : Chapter 7_

Purin-chan: Eh heh...not quite a dead fic yet. It's summer and I have more time now...  
Though I think the spark is dying, read forward with caution :/.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lina..."  
Lina stirred a bit, then opened her eyes. She looked around.  
"Lina..." The voice came a bit louder this time.  
She looked around attentively for the source of the voice, but she couldn't see anything. Everything around her was pitch black.  
"Where are you?" her voice rang out. "More importantly, who are you?"  
There was a moment of silence. "...Lina, I'm right here with you."  
Lina reached out with her hand to try and feel for a wall of some sort. It was then that she saw the golden glow surrounding her body. Suddenly, the glow left her body and seemed to form a woman-like figure before her.  
"Hello, Lina."  
Lina stood petrified before her, fear and shock written across her features. "Lord...of...Nightmares..." she managed to say.  
She frowned. "You could at least pretend to be happy to see me, Lina," she said, hugging her tightly. "You're my favorite daughter after all."  
It felt as if she had been touched by an angel, and she immediately relaxed in the embrace. Trying to keep it from getting completely silent, she asked, "If I'm your favorite daughter, who's your favorite son?"  
L-sama went quiet, then replied, "My favorite son is someone you have come to know quite well..."  
"You mean Zel?" Lina's voice slightly weakened as she spoke his name, pain fairly evident in her speech.  
"No... I mean the other one you have come to know..."  
"Gourry?" Lina asked, stupefied.  
"No."  
She thought for a moment, then questioned hesitantly, "It can't be... Xellos... can it?"  
Yet another silence.  
"M-masaka..."  
"Lina," she said, letting go of her. "You have to kill him."  
"Kill him?" Lina asked. "But why?"  
"Because he is trying to kill you, dear. You and the chimera who took your heart away from him." She kissed her lightly, then stepped back. "Goodbye my dear child... It is already time for us to part."  
"Wait!" Lina cried out. There was a blinding flash of light, and Lina's subconscious drifted back to her.

Zelgadis stopped in front of a portal. A familiar melody came from it, soothing him. He reached out and touched the bright blue light, feeling warmth and happiness flow throughout his body. He began to pass through when he heard the words - Don't go!  
Zelgadis withdrew his hand and asked, "Who are you?" He walked around the portal towards the source of the voice, oblivious to the fact that the portals were vanishing behind him.

Lina stirred slightly in Xellos's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and found the trickster priest watching her with amusement. She blinked a few times, her memory coming back to her as she began breathing normally once more. She tried to sit up, found herself too weak to do so, and rested in his arms.  
"Xellos..." she began, "you..."  
He was grinning cheerfully again. "Couldn't do what I intended to do, and it seems as though you got a message from her, too, didn't you?"  
Lina broke eye contact with him, suddenly remembering what L-sama had told her to do. "Ne Xellos... Why couldn't you kill me?"  
He chuckled slightly, then gave her the one eye open look. "You still haven't figured that out? That isn't like you, Lina-san."  
"Figure what out?" she asked, puzzled. She gazed at him quizzically, unable to read anything on his usual perky face.  
"What's the fun in me telling you?" he asked. He seemed to be mocking her ignorance, though it was only playful, she could tell. Suddenly, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "So then did you figure out why she ordered both of us to kill each other? Despite the fact that she claims we are her favorite children?"  
"N-o..." she whispered back, slightly startled that he knew everything that was going on. Her eyes were fearful of what may happen, but she wasn't making any assumptions at the moment. "No, I haven't..."  
He forced a smile, then said, "Either we're being slow today..." He leaned back a little, his face less than an inch from hers. His amethyst eyes were open and bore deeply into hers. "Or there is something big on your mind..."  
She blushed lightly at his actions and swallowed. "I'm just thinking about..."  
"Having to kill me," he finished for her. "I thought about having you kill you for weeks now," he paused to take in the captivating fire of her eyes, "and decided to try and turn you into a mazoku instead, but you already know how that turned out." He continued, "Lina-san, L-sama wants one of us dead to prevent us from staying together. That is the only reasonable conclusion I can come up with."  
She stared back into his eyes, confused to as what she should be feeling. "So what are we supposed to do now...?"  
Xellos wasn't smiling any more, which was highly unlike him. The humor in his eyes and voice had gone as well.  
"The only think we can do... have you kill me."

Sylphiel watched silently as the sun disappeared below the horizon. As the first star appeared in the sky, she clasped her hands together and started to pray.  
"I hope this will all turn out all right..." She closed her eyes, feeling a soft breeze blow by, toying with her hair. "Gourry-sama, I hope you are doing well without me..." She looked up at the star, its light bringing warm tears to her eyes. "Please wish for their happiness as well..."

Amelia walked down a long corridor. She seemed to be in deep thought, for she didn't notice the voices coming from Lina's room as she passed by.  
"Zelgadis-san is a closer friend to me than he is to Lina-san...right?" she asked no one in particular. "I know they were travelling together for quite a while, but he couldn't have become attached to her that easily..."  
She paused before the main castle doors. "What am I saying... I have a kingdom to protect... I'm not that carefree justice-loving child I used to be..." Her lips curved into a faint smile. "And when Zelgadis-san does come back, I will welcome him with open arms as any good friend would." She smiled at her resolution, then turned and headed to her chambers to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Umm...would you still review :D? Please please pretty please?


End file.
